Mewtwo's New Trainer
by JamesTheConkerer
Summary: After 3 years of hiding from his nemesis, a strange series of events puts excitement back into Mewtwo's dull life. Follow Mewtwo as he and his two new friends go on a Pokemon journey and run into trouble along the way. Some language will be used, I doubt there will be any pairings (I mean, he's a Pokemon...) and some parts will be a bit graphic, just a little warning. Animeverse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides some oc's, or it would've been an anime, not a fanfiction :)**

**I've always had this story in my mind and I plan on going far with it.I know I always get disappointed when a story is too short or when an author decides to just forget about the story completely.**

**My first ever fanfiction so be nice, but if you feel the need to flame, be my guest.**

**Ch.1**

The last few years of my life have been difficult. An endless routine of hiding in the shadows among humankind, feeding off their scraps.

I find it hard to believe it's only been 3 years now since I have last seen the boy who changed my life. The boy who changed the way I looked at this world and its inhabitants. That day I left Mt. Keyna and departed from my fellow clones and newfound human friends was the last time I've had any contact with anything living, Pokémon or human. It is a lonely lifestyle, but necessary. Both for their and my own safety, I can't get close to anything, especially anything human.

If that man were to find out... He would do anything to make me his property again. Either that human would sell me out or be tortured until they either reveal the truth or until their death. Neither is anything I want to happen.

While it is lonely living like this, at least I am free.

I hope to one day be completely free of Giovanni and Team Rocket, a day where I don't have to worry about being somebody's slave. But I start to realize, while I'm getting weaker, they get stronger. I haven't trained any of my abilities since I left my mountain, and my powers may have dulled due to misuse.

I decided to leave my spot on top of the Silph co. Building to find a secluded field to see whether my skills have dulled or not. I used my telekinesis to lift my two-toed paws off the ground and sped off out of saffron city to find a place where I'm unlikely to be seen. If I am spotted I can always wipe the memory of whoever sees me, so it it is not a matter of life and death.

I spot a quiet seemingly empty field and lower myself onto the grass. I place my three-fingered hands together, forming a shadow ball in between both sets of finger tips, I'm about to fire at a large boulder, when, "Are you sure that ball can catch anything without fail, Lydia?" 'Shit. Humans.' I thought as I teleported behind a bush. "That's what they said at Silph co., remember?" The girl, supposedly named Lydia replied. "Well, you wouldn't have won the damn contest if it weren't for me, so I think I deserve that ball more than you do!" The boy said crossing his arms.

"No way, Calvin! I already paid you to lend me your lucario! Let me catch something rare for my first Pokémon too!" The girl was getting defiant and I remained there, watching. I liked to watch people converse as I could never do it myself. "Hmm... You should've started at age ten like me; you would've had a few Pokémon by now."

He said head turned away from her.

Her brown eyes got big and filled with hope. "I bet I'll catch something really rare! Like zapdos! Maybe suicune! Oooooh I'm so excited!" She squealed. "Suicune is from the Johto region, dummy. Maybe you should let me catch one for you, I don't want you missing and getting mauled to death, give me the master ball." He grabbed at the contraption. "Let go, Calvin!" "Just give it!" "No!" "You're too dumb to handle this on your OWN!" The ball left both their hands and into the air and started to fall into a bush... Exactly the same bush I unfortunately happened to be hiding in.

'Oh no.'

I felt myself being sucked into the device and at that moment, I, the great Mewtwo, the strongest Pokémon of them all... the Pokémon to cause a storm and nearly end the world... Was captured by mere children.

**There it is! Mewtwo, captured! What'll happen next I wonder? Stick around and you shall find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mewtwo and Pokémon do not belong to me, but if Nintendo would be willing to sell it for about, say, $5, maybe I'd take it...**

**Oh yeah, () represents mewtwo's telepathy just so you know.**

**Ch. 2**

"Dammit, Calvin! Look what you made me do! It's probably a Pidgey or something else worthless!" Lydia took off her black and pink pokeball flat cap that her father gave her and looked like she was about to eat it up in a single bite.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was trying to help! You could've been mauled or burned alive or something!" Calvin yelled defensively.

"Well thanks a lot! I couldn't have asked for a more worthless brother!"

"...Your face is worthless..." He mumbled.

"Nice comeback. Whatever, let's see what we caught. Maybe it's at least a Pidgeotto."

Lydia bent over and reached into the bush looking for her recently acquired and recently wasted master ball. "Found it. Now let's see what's inside you.."(A/N: that's what she said) She pressed the button and a white light emerged from inside and formed the shape of a very tall white catlike Pokémon with a long, purple tail and angry looking eyes. "What the hell is that thing?" Calvin asked in wonder. (Not happy to be caught by mere children.) it responded. Wait...

Responded?

"It can talk?!" Lydia's eyes went wide and her mouth agape. (Telepathically, yes. I don't appreciate being owned by anybody, release me now so I can be on my way.)

Neither of the two siblings were listening. "Calvin, I lied! You are the best brother ever! It's so cool!" She tackled the boy with a hug. "Heh. You're welcome sis..." He blushed.

(Ahem.)

They turned their heads to the rare pokemon and listened.

(Now can you two please release m-)

"What's your name? I'm Lydia, and this is my twin brother Calvin, and we are going to all be great friends and, oh this is so exciting!"

It face palmed. (I'm going to erase your memories anyway once I'm released, so I might as well tell you, my name is mewtwo and-)

"We are going to have so much fun together! I can't wait to show you to our parents!"

'This girl is testing my patience...' Mewtwo thought.

"Okay, Mewtwo! Time for you to go back in your pokeball!" She reached back into her shorts pocket for the shrunken master ball, pressed the center button to return it to its normal size, (I'm not don-) and then, "Mewtwo, return!" Mewtwo was returned to his master ball before he could even object.

"Calvin, maybe later we can have a Pokémon battle! My first one! Our first together" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

"I think maybe we should release mewtwo." He said sternly.

Her smile faded. "But why? He looks so cool and I'll bet he's rare, and he can even talk... I don't want to release him..." She looked down at her feet. "He doesn't want to be caught, obviously, if you were listening. Luckily Pokémon can't kill their trainers, but they also can't leave unless officially released. Maybe he has something he needs to do, or family he needs to take care of. You understand that, right, Lydia…. Lydia?" Calvin opened his eyes to see that his sister walking in the moonlit distance.

He sighed. "The attention span of a Caterpie." He left after her back to saffron.

**Is this chapter okay? I wanted something to happen at the end. I think it may have been too short, I planned to make it longer but I hope you like it anyhow. The next one will hopefully be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the oc's you will and have already met.**

**Please review if you would, I need to know whether I suck or not. ;)**

**Ch.3**

Lydia and Calvin made their way to the Saffron City Pokémon center to call their parents and get a decent place to stay for the night. They really didn't seem to understand just what was inside that master ball. Calvin wasn't too sure about the Pokémon that was contained within, however. But he refused to go on a Pokémon journey without his sister (Although he'd never ever let her know that.) so he decided he'd leave that up to her to release it or not. "Hey, Calvin?" His sister's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "Now we can really go on a Pokémon journey together. That's what I always wanted." She smiled staring at the master ball in her hand with sparkling brown eyes. "Well, as long as you don't get in my way of becoming the best I'll let you tag along." He replied smugly.

"But in all seriousness, we need to get your Mewtwo used to the idea of being caught. When a Pokémon is like this, they tend not to listen to their trainers. It's most likely because he's a high level Pokémon and you're a low level trainer." Lydia took in this information. She had an innocent look on her face. "So beginners can't start with strong Pokémon?" Lydia was a little disappointed; she was so excited about having such a cool and unique Pokémon. "Well, you can, but it would be better to start out with something small, like how I started out with a Riolu." Calvin noticed his sisters' shoulders fall in disappointment and knew he had to cheer her up.

"But who knows. Maybe he'll start to respect you." Lydia didn't know if her brother was only trying to make her feel better or not, but she smirked contentedly anyway. "We're almost there, Calvin, the Pokémon center's just up ahead." She pointed to the red roofed building less than 500 feet away. "So it is." They walked through the automatic doors where they were met by the rather attractive pink headed Nurse Joy. "Good evening! How may I be of service to you?" Nurse Joy greeted bowing slightly. "Are there any extra beds to stay the night?" Calvin asked her. "Of course. There's plenty of room. Just go up the elevator, and pick an empty room." Nurse Joy said with a smile gesturing to the elevator. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Of course!" Calvin replied.

They went up the elevator to take one of the unoccupied trainer bedrooms. When they found what they were looking for, they went inside and closed the door behind them. There was a bunk bed and an average pc on a small desk. Simple, but it's free and it was really all that the siblings could need for just one night. Lydia decided now would be a good time to talk to her Mewtwo. "Mewtwo come on out!" She pushed the button on the master ball, letting it open for the white light to take its form as the tall mutant cat. Mewtwo looked around a little bit after his full physical form was released. (Where am I? Is this your dwelling place, human?)

"No, this is the Pokémon center. We're staying the night here; you can stay out of your ball for the night Mewtwo, ok?" Lydia could tell that her Pokémon wasn't pleased. (I do not wish to be told what to do by a child. I wish to be released.) Lydia had decided she was going to get to know her Pokémon better. "If you tell me everything about you, and I think it's a good idea to let you go back into the wild, I will release you, but I want to hear a good reason first."

Mewtwo crossed his arms and thought hard. The girl didn't look like she had any ties to team rocket, and it would take quite a bit of his power, but he can erase her memory once he's released. Unfortunately, the bond formed from that pokeball prevents him from doing anything like that. He decided to tell her, if it could get him out of this situation. (Alright, girl. My name is Mewtwo. I am not a natural Pokémon, I was created. Cloned from the DNA remnants of the rare psychic Pokémon, Mew. I was created for the sole purpose of being a slave to fight for a human criminal organization known as team rocket-)

"Team rocket?! The Pokémon thieves?" Calvin yelled making his presence known. (Please refrain from interrupting me, boy. Yes, the very same. For years I was owned by their leader. He had fooled me into believing we were partners... Until I learned of his true intentions. He viewed myself, and all other Pokémon as slaves. I had escaped his grasp and now I must continue to live in the shadows. If they were to find out that you know of my existence, there's no telling what they may do to you.) Mewtwo floated off the ground, legs crossed; waiting for the siblings' response. "Wow, that's a nice story. So you really are a rare Pokémon, huh? But hiding in the shadows seems so boring, isn't it lonely?" Lydia liked Mewtwo even more than she did before. (Of course always being alone is not an entertaining way of life, but it is necessary.) The girl got up and walked over to Mewtwo and gave him a hug. Shock evident on his face, he asked, (Child... What are you doing?)

"It's called a hug Mewtwo, it's supposed to be reassuring." Lydia let go. "I know a way you can avoid being lonely and be safe! Come with me! They won't find you in your master ball! We can even train together; how about in the morning, we train with Calvin's Lucario? We will find a place where nobody can see you to have a small battle." She doesn't seem to want to release him; I guess he will have to appease her for a while. (I am not sure if this is the best idea, but, I will stay with you for a short while. I don't have a choice anyhow, unless, of course I am released. But first) he stretched and laid down on the floor in a very catlike fashion. (We must rest.)

Lydia was happy to see her Pokémon comply with her. "Ok goodnight, Mewtwo. Calvin, could you please lock the door?" She asked crawling into bed. "Sure, goodnight, sis." Calvin, after locking the door and turning out the lights, crawled up to his spot on the top bunk. "It's been one hell of a night." He said to nobody in particular. (Hmm... Yeah.)

**So I hope this is long enough for you, I'm sorry the others were so short. And if this is too short I'm also sorry. So yeah, next chapter you get to see a probably level 15 Lucario battle an extremely powerful Pokémon! Also don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon bla bla bla.**

**I hope I'm doing a halfway decent job at this, I honestly don't know where this story will go, I'm just going to improvise as I go. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 4**

_'They're tears, you're crying.'_ Where is that coming from? Who said that? Why is it so familiar_? 'It feels.. Like it's time... To say goodbye.'_ It's the voice of a young girl, but who could it be? Lydia? No, it's too young. Misty? No, still too young. _'I have to go.'_ Who does this voice belong to? _'You're alive; and life is wonderful.' _

I know this voice. Why can't I remember? Why?

Mewtwo jumped out of sleep mode, sweating profusely. This is the fourth time he's had this dream. It always seems so familiar, but he can never quite place who the voice belongs to. (Who is she?) he questioned aloud. "Who is who?" He heard another young female voice coming from next to his spot on the floor. Mewtwo looked down and Lydia was laying on the floor next to him, wrapped in a blanket.

(Oh. It's just you, girl.) She looked slightly offended. "Don't call me girl, I have a name, you know. It's Lydia. How would you like it if I started calling you Pokémon?" Mewtwo levitated himself a little bit off the ground and rubbed his head. (Well Ly...dia, it was only a recurring dream. Where do you humans keep the food?) Lydia stared up at him, she was curious to know about this dream. "What was the dream about?" She asked. (Nothing of particular importance. Now please let me get something to eat, where is the food kept?) She grabbed his paw. "I'll get you some if you tell me." Mewtwo sighed. (You are too curious for your own good. Fine, but it is pointless, as even I do not understand what it is about. It is the voice of a young human girl, younger than you. The voice seems familiar, but I cannot place it. That is all. Now may I please eat?) Lydia let go of his paw and brought her hand up to her chin. "Hmmm... Maybe you have amnesia and you're getting your memories back? That's all I've got." Mewtwo crossed his arms. (Ridiculous, I remember my whole life since I'd first opened my eyes. Well, now that I've told you of my dream, I would like something to eat.)

Lydia lifted her blanket off of her body and placed it back on the bed. "Ok, I'll go buy you something. You should wait here. Don't wake Calvin, he gets cranky." She explained while walking to the door. "I'll be back, Mewtwo. Don't forget, we were going to battle today, ok?" Lydia started to close the door and then stopped. "Say, Mewtwo?" She addressed him. (Yes?) Mewtwo's purple eyes looked into her brown ones, awaiting her answer. "I really hope you find out what your dream is about, and I hope it's something that brings you peace." He gave a small grunt of gratitude and a (Thank you.) then she smiled and shut the door on her way out.

Mewtwo started to think about what had happened in recent events. He was captured. Captured just as easily as a mere Caterpie. The most powerful Pokémon ever created was captured by children no older than 13 years of age. And to top it all off it was a complete accident. It didn't exactly do much for his self-esteem. Mewtwo began to think of Giovanni, and how mad he would be if he found out two children have done by accident what he couldn't do with all of his latest technology. It made him giggle slightly. At least these children seemed nice, almost reminiscent of a certain young trainer. Mewtwo wouldn't mind accompanying them, but he hates being confined to a pokeball. Although Lydia had made a good point, it would be a good way to hide from Giovanni.

There was a stir on the other side of the room. A mess of medium length brown hair emerged from the blankets of the top bunk, accompanied by a few groans and mumbles. A foot made its way out over the railing, and the half asleep boy wasn't so asleep anymore as he fell out and nearly knocked the wind out of himself. Luckily he was magically floating a few inches off the ground. Wait. What?

"What the hell's going on?" Calvin asked as he floated right back up to his bunk. He noticed Mewtwo's eyes were pupiless and shining a bright blue color. "Oh, right. We have a psychic Pokémon with us now." Calvin reached for the blue flat cap he always wears and put it on his head. (Be careful.) Mewtwo's eyes reverted to their normal purple irises. "Thank you, that wouldn't have been a good landing." Calvin nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Calvin had noticed his sister was not in the room. "Where's Lydia?" He asked looking around. (Finding sustenance.) The psychic answered.

"You mean food?" Calvin never liked big words. Why use them when there are far simpler ways to put it? What a waste of breath. "I hope she remembers to get something for Lucario this time." Calvin climbed down the ladder of his bed and moved on over to his small bag to search for the pokeball containing his only Pokémon. "Here you should meet him, Mewtwo." He located the ball and pressed the release button, sending out a white light. "Come on out, Lucario." The white light was then replaced with a blue bipedal dog Pokémon.

Lucario took in his surroundings, noticing a humongous aura he looked up, startled by the catlike psychic standing before him. "Lucario, I'd like you to meet Mewtwo. He will be joining us in our travels for a while so I want you two to get along, okay?"

Lucario was a bit skeptical, he could sense that Pokémon was incredibly powerful. But he decided all he could really do was trust his trainer. (Lucario... a fighting Pokémon from the Sinnoh region.)

"Yeah, when I turned ten, my father gave him to me as a Riolu. He just evolved one day while we were playing hide and seek." Lucario inwardly chuckled at the memory. He was the seeker and when he found Calvin, his eyes were as big as dinner plates. (Your Pokémon must be happy with you as it's trainer. Riolu is known to evolve on account of its mood.)

"Yeah, I read that somewhere. Just like Pichu and Togepi." Calvin took his trainer's manual and handed it to Mewtwo. "You can read that if you like." Mewtwo took the manual and flipped through the manual. (Interesting...) he used his psychic abilities to place the information from the book into his memory. He handed it back to Calvin. (That manual contained some useful information.) Calvin sat there wide eyed. 'That Pokémon must be a damned genius!' (Aren't you going to take it?) Calvin realized that he wasn't paying attention and Mewtwo was trying to hand the manual back to him.

"Oh... Sorry." He took his manual back and put it back in the front pouch of his backpack.

There was a knock on the door. Then a female voice. "Guys, I got lots of food! Please open the door!" Lydia.

"I'll get it!" Calvin got up, but before he could reach the doorknob, it opened by itself. And hit Calvin. Square in the face. "Ow! What the hell, Mewtwo?!" He rubbed the newly formed bump. (That was an unfortunate mistake...) "Guys, help me with the bags. Mewtwo, mind using your psychic abilities to help out?" Lydia had about four bags of food in her arms, and she's a small girl. (Here.) They all began to float towards Mewtwo. Who placed them on the floor around him. "Now lets eat! I'm hungry! What did you get, sis?" Calvin asked as he searched through the bags. "Well, for you, Calvin, I got the fried magikarp sandwich, for Mewtwo I wasn't sure what you eat exactly, so I got you both a salad and a fried pidgey drumstick. If you don't eat meat, Calvin will eat it." (Thank you, you are a thoughtful child. I assure you that I can eat anything a human or Pokémon can.) "Well that's good. I also got for Lucario a Tauros burger, and for me, some delicious lasagna!" As she handed out the last of the food, both humans and Pokémon ate their breakfast quietly, starting off their day. "So we were going to battle, right? Mewtwo against Lucario?" Lydia said while chewing her lasagna. Lucario almost choked. Him? Fighting that thing?! They've gone insane! "Yeah, after we're done we can go look for an empty field to battle in... Uhhh, Lucario? Are you alright?" Calvin asked the wide-eyed Pokémon with concern. Lucario couldn't exactly answer, seeing as he can't speak human language. But Mewtwo understood. (He is saying no. He does not wish to battle an opponent as powerful as I.)

Lydia sighed. "We'll have to find another way, then. What about the saffron gym?" Mewtwo finished the rest of his salad. (Do you not remember? I do not wish to be seen.)

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine. I know all gym leaders hate team rocket."

(Their leader Giovanni was once Viridian city's gym leader. I would know, I had to battle other trainers for him.)

"Well, I know this gym leader uses psychic type Pokémon. Her name is Sabrina. I know if she had any ties to team rocket, she could lose her license. It would be nice if we could get you a disguise just in case. But you'd be too big to fit any clothes on. Not to mention your tail..." Lydia was thinking. "I hear the legendary Pokémon Mew can use transform just like Ditto. You're a clone of Mew, right? You should be able to transform too." Calvin spoke up. (Hmm... Maybe. Perhaps I just haven't learned of this ability. This would have been helpful to learn. I will train at night, then. Now Lucario does not have to battle.)

Lucario let out a sigh of relief. "Would you mind coming home with us? We live about an hours walk from here. Our house is isolated, so we won't be seen training there, ok?" Asked Lydia, who really wanted to sleep in her own bed again. "After me and Lucario battle Sabrina, that is. I can still get a marsh badge." Calvin said with a cocky smirk. "No fair, Calvin! I want to win, too! Besides, you only have one Pokémon, we need to catch more."

"Oh. Lucario would be weak against her Pokémon, wouldn't he? We should buy some pokeballs and search for some Pokémon tomorrow, another thing on the big list of things we have to do." He looked down in disappointment. "We still have plenty of daylight! Lets catch Pokémon now! Maybe if we had a ghost or bug type we can win!" Lydia got her bag and started to move to the door. (It seems I have no choice but to follow you, but only out of the sight of others. I'll follow you from up above. Lets go.)

"Alright! Lets catch some Pokémon!" Calvin pumped his fist and got his bag as well and followed his sister. Mewtwo teleported up to the rooftop so he could follow them from above. And so they ventured out on a journey to catch some new Pokémon to battle the gym leader, Sabrina.

**Ok, I know there was no Lucario battle I promised, but here's the fourth chapter. I promise there will be action soon (I mean it this time.) I hope you liked it. And Mewtwo is starting to remember someone from his past! Can you guess who? See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nobody on ****that I know of owns the content of the story they write. This, of course, includes me.**

**Hey guys, I'd really like to get some reviews (thank you, tabbyackley, I'm sure your sister Lydia is very cool!), so if anybody's reading this, please tell me how I'm doing, if you come up with any ideas, I'm up for suggestions. Just PM me, I would love a good idea to put this fic into motion.**

**Ch. 5**

"When will we find something other than mankey or pidgey?" Lydia complained for the fiftieth time today as they searched for Pokémon along route 7. (Do not complain. All Pokémon are special. Even pidgey.) Mewtwo never liked it when humans talked bad about any certain Pokémon for being weak or common. "Yeah, Lydia. Don't bad mouth pidgey, when it evolves up to pidgeot, you can ride around on its back just like a flying rapidash." Calvin already caught a mankey, being quite fond of fighting types. Lydia's shoulders slumped. "Well, as right as you guys are, neither pidgey nor mankey will be very effective against Sabrina's psychic Pokémon. I want something like gastly. We need something super effective against psychic types." She said fiddling with the empty pokeball in her hand. "Hmm... You're right. But don't forget about bug type, they're also strong against psychic." Calvin informed with his index finger in the air and eyes closed.

"We get it, Calvin. You know everything." Lydia knew that Calvin was the bigger expert on Pokémon types, but she of course hated the fact that he was the smart one most of the time. "I do, don't I?" Not to mention the cockiest.

" Damn it, Calvin!" She yelled. "I wish you were like a pokédex! Knowledgeable, but with an off switch!" The group heard a bunch of buzzing coming from the tree line. "What the..." Lydia stopped yelling and looked over and saw a bunch of yellow figures in the distance. Mewtwo closed his eyes and shook his head, arms folded. (Nice work girl, you have just awakened a swarm of beedrill.)

"Beedrill?! Lydia! What the hell?! Run!" The two young ones ran as fast as they could from the 20 angry bug type Pokémon while Mewtwo just stood there, not moving a muscle. All of a sudden they just stopped in mid air, unable to fly. Then with a grunt and the extension of his previously crossed arms, Mewtwo threw the group of beedrill into the trees, most knocked out and injured, some taking off and fleeing. Lydia and Calvin came out of the bush they decided to hide in, Lydia's mouth wide open. "I... I h-had no idea... You were that strong, Mewtwo."

(Hmm... I'm not sure why, but I felt some sort of... Obligation to protect the holder of my pokeball. Why is that? Wait! I sense a human presence! Call me back!)

"Thanks, Mewtwo! Return!" Lydia returned her Pokémon back into his master ball. "Calvin, you see what Mewtwo just did for us? We have bug types!" Lydia took out her five pokeballs and ran over to the fainted beedrill. "Leave me some!" Calvin took out his four, and joined her.

They each used up the rest of their pokeballs on the fainted beedrill, making their entire party consist of mainly beedrill. "Now we have good enough Pokémon to beat that old hag, Sabrina!" Calvin said as he pumped his fist in the air, pokeball in hand.

"Old hag, huh?" A voice from behind them said. A young, beautiful green-haired, blue-eyed woman in her early twenties appeared from out of the forested area, accompanied by a laughing gengar. She wore black thigh-high boots along with a red coat that seemed to double as a dress. Calvin was blushing. She was stunning. "The way I hear it is that the Saffron gym leader is actually quite young." She approached them. "Oh, I wouldn't know, I just assumed that way, because the name makes her sound like a mean old witch."

"Geng geng geng geng gar!" Gengar started to laugh even more, making her glare at it. It shut up. "So I see you've caught a whole swarm of beedrill. So you plan on using them against Sabrina? You do know they're also poison type, which is weak against her psychic type, correct?"

Calvin and Lydia fell anime style groaning in annoyance. "We've been out here all afternoon..." Lydia whined.

"Follow me back to my camp and we can talk more about it, I may help you." The young woman walked back the way she came. They obliged and followed her back to her campsite that was set up a few hundred feet away. "I heard a swarm of beedrill and two little girls screaming so I decided to check it out."

Calvin let out a "hmph..." And blushed in embarrassment. Lydia giggled. "Yeah, well we beat them."

"But not alone, I felt an incredibly powerful psychic presence. I still feel it. And it's attached to your belt, girl. What exactly is in that master ball?" The woman pointed to Mewtwo's master ball.

"It's mine, and I won't let you take it." Lydia said defensively, swatting the woman's hand away. She jerked her hand back. "Hey, I'm not trying to steal it. But good job, never hand your pokeball to a stranger, you never know who could be working for team rocket."

"We don't think it's a good idea to tell you exactly what's inside this ball, it could-" Calvin was telling her before he was cut off. "It contains a very powerful Pokémon created by science who is on the run from team rocket who will do anything to get their hands on him." Lydia gave away the secret in one breath. "Damn, Lydia! You might as well put a sign around your neck that says, "I'm hiding Mewtwo! Come and get him!""

"Shut up, Calvin! You just told her his name, at least I had the sense to leave that out!" The two siblings bickered. "Oops..."

The woman started to giggle. A big contrast compared to her usual cold eyes that kind of reminded the twins of Mewtwo's. "You two remind me of these children I once met around 3 or 4 years back." She reminisced, remembering how different she was back then..

"Except those two were a couple, I think. You two are twins. You look alike at least."

"Yes we are twins, Identical actually. As identical as two different genders can get at least."

Lydia answered. "I see... And about Mewtwo, his secret will be safe with me. Was he created from the legendary Mew? Many people believe that Mew's a myth, you know. "

"What's your name anyway?" Calvin asked out of curiosity. "You'll find out during our gym battle." She smirked.

'Gym battle? That would mean she's a gym leader, which means...' "Sabrina?! Ahh! I'm so sorry I called you an old hag! You're actually very beautiful and your name doesn't make you sound like an old witch, it's a very pretty name!" Calvin was on his hands and knees with his head to the ground in apology.

Sabrina laughed along with gengar. "You don't need to apologize. A gym battle should suffice. What are your names?"

She questioningly tilted her head.

"I'm Calvin and this is my sister, Lydia." Calvin addressed. "Hi!" Lydia added.

"Why do you have a ghost Pokémon? I thought you were a psychic gym trainer." Calvin asked.

"Oh, Gengar isn't used for gym battles. He was given to me by a kind challenger, back when I was the most feared gym leader in Kanto." Sabrina thought back to the time she used to possess that doll to scare people and use hypnosis to make people think they were dolls in a doll house. Everything back then was all about the advancement of her powers. "Oh, that was you? I remember hearing something about that on the news, that a psychic gym leader was to be sued for inappropriate, scary behavior, but the charges were dropped." Calvin remembered hearing about her on the news a few years before. "Yes, that was me. But one day a boy with a pikachu brought a certain haunter to my gym. It wouldn't really listen to him and kept wandering off, but it came to me and made me do something I haven't done since I was a little girl. Laugh. And I was so happy. He then let me keep haunter, so I gave him a gym badge. It's sad, I don't even remember the boy's name.I never used my psychic powers on another person since that day. That haunter changed me. It has since evolved into the gengar you see sitting before you. I am currently going to therapy, and I'm also on medication. I try to keep the use of my psychic powers to a minimum, only using them to telepathically connect with my Pokémon." Sabrina told them the story of how her life was changed by the same boy who changed Mewtwo's life. Unknown to them, Pokémon can hear, somewhat even when digitized inside their pokeball. (So, she's met that Ash boy, too...)

"That's a very interesting story. How about we talk more about it over some dinner, ehh?" Calvin flirted. Sabrina giggled again. "Well, it'd be fine with me; but not with the law, kid. I'm 24 years old, Calvin." She joked. "Awww, I could make it work!" Calvin whined, then feeling a slap on the back of his head. "Ow!" He looked back to see Lydia glaring, her hand raised. "No means no, you perv!"

"Ok..." Calvin let his head fall. "Anyway, why were you out here? Why aren't you back at the gym?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago, I dreamt that on this day, you two would be here with a powerful Pokémon. Most of my dreams are prophetic, and almost always come true. I left the gym and decided to find out if you were there just like in my dream. I have trained for this, I want to have a battle with Mewtwo back at the gym. I promise that nobody else will be permitted to enter the gym and see him." Lydia nodded sternly, giving the gym leader the permission she was waiting for. "I will use all six of my Pokémon, rather than the traditional two for a beginning trainer." Sabrina said getting up from her seat. "Geng?" Gengar looked up at his trainer with a questioning gaze. "No, Gengar, that doesn't include you, I know you don't like to battle." She smiled and pat his head. "Gengar!"

They all shared a laugh. "Ok, let's be on our way

* * *

After what seems like hours of listening to Lydia complain, they had finally made it to the front of Sabrina's gym. "We've had many renovations, so don't worry, it's nothing to be scared of anymore." She walked through the automatic doors, beckoning the siblings to follow.

The interior was slightly different from the average gym, it looked like an art gallery. The arena floor wasn't anything special, but there were many paintings on the walls, some were of psychic Pokémon (and gengar) and some looked slightly gothic, definitely suiting Sabrina. "Wow. These are nicely done, where'd you get all these?" Calvin asked. "Thank you, Calvin. I painted them. Had to take up some sort of hobby after giving up my psychic powers." You could just about see hearts appear in Calvin's eyes when he heard that. "You are my dream girl! Beautiful, and talented!" He launched himself off the ground in an attempt to glomp her. He soon found himself on the ground, Sabrina behind him. Calvin lay on the ground groaning. "I thought you gave up your psychic powers..."

"Well, not all." She giggled and helped the boy up. "If only guys my age were like you." Calvin blushed again. Lydia looked sick. "What you mean an old creep who makes totally obvious sexual advances? Let me know how that works for you." Calvin shot her an angry look, to which she replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Alright, Lydia. You know how this works, right? Gym battles are free unless you lose. Most of the time, you can use all of your Pokémon, and the gym leader only uses a set amount based on your skill, but today, I want to face Mewtwo alone. So, I'm sorry to say this, but your beedrill army was caught in vain." Sabrina told Lydia the basic rules of a normal gym battle.

"And now, I will send out my first Pokémon. Go, Mr. Mime!" She threw the pokeball into the middle of the arena, where the psychic clown Pokémon materialized itself. "Mime mime! Mr. Mime!" The Pokémon was feeling around an invisible wall like Mr. Mine is known to do. "Alright, now it's my turn, right? Go, Mewtwo!" The master ball soon hit the ground as well, releasing the hovering psychic into their presence. He did not look very amused. (What did I tell you about letting people know of my existence?)

"It's... Incredible." Sabrina said in awe of the creature before her.

"But we can trust her! She's definitely not team rocket."

'That girl is far too trusting.' (What makes you think that? They have agents everywhere! Oh, just forget it. Do. Not. Tell. Any. Body. Else. Ever. Are we clear?) His trust in these children was starting to fade. It's too late now, he can't run away as long as that master ball is his home. "Crystal. I'm sorry..." Lydia looked down at her feet with a sad look. (What's done has been done. Now it seems I have a battle to win. You are permitted to make the first move, Sabrina.) The Mr. Mime looked ready to go, it actually seemed to be quite an experienced Pokémon. "Right! Mr. Mime! Psybeam!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime charged up energy in its hands and fired a beam of psychic energy towards Mewtwo. "Mewtwo! Dodge!" Lydia commanded. (Just watch.) he held up his hand and sent the beam flying back to Mr. Mime. "Barrier, now!" Mr. Mime gave a quick "Mime!" Before stepping firmly in place and using barrier. However, it proved futile, as the beam just shattered its barrier, and sent Mr. Mime flying back into the wall behind Sabrina. Well that was easy. (I sincerely hope that wasn't your strongest.) Sabrina couldn't believe it. She has never once seen a Pokémon break through barrier before. Mewtwo used counter, making Mr. Mime's psybeam ten times as strong. He really was a powerful Pokémon. The most powerful Pokémon she had ever seen. "Mr. Mime, Return!" Sabrina exclaimed recalling her fainted Pokémon. She put that pokeball away and brought out her next. "Go, slowking!" Sabrina called out the pink shell-headed psychic hippo as her next. "Slow..." It dopily groaned its name. "Slowking! Try to hit it with hydro pump!"

It opened its mouth, letting a jet of water fly out. However, Mewtwo teleported right behind slowking before he could be hit. He whipped it with his tail, sending it flying forward. He then teleported in front of its hurling form and kicked it up to the ceiling; before teleporting above it and tail whipping it straight to the ground. "Slow..."

(Hmm... looks like your slowking is unable to battle. Call it back.)

"Arceus be damned... Slowking! Return!" Sabrina then reached for her next pokeball. 'I don't think this will do anything, but...' "Espeon! I need your help!"

Espeon appeared on her end of the field. "PiiiIIIii!" Mewtwo again decided to let Sabrina's Pokémon go first. "Alright, espeon! Use your speed and then use signal beam! Espeon ran in confusing patterns around the ring, trying to throw off Mewtwo. It then turned and hit Mewtwo with its best signal beam, which should be a super effective move.

However Mewtwo just had a few scratches, but otherwise appeared unfazed.

He turned his head to glare at espeon who froze in place. Mewtwo's eyes glowing blue, he lifted espeon into the air and repeatedly slammed it into the floor until it was unable to battle. (How many more must I beat senseless? Send out the last three together, this is taking too long.)

"But... That's against the rules..." Sabrina, knew that none of her Pokémon could beat Mewtwo alone, however. (It would be the only fair chance I could give. And the shortest way.)

Sabrina thought it over. "Fine. I hope you are getting stronger through this. Alakazam! Hypno! Jynx! Fight together!" She called out the last three Pokémon she had. "All of you! Use psychic together!" Mewtwo could feel himself being lifted off the ground, and slammed painfully into the ceiling. He then fell to the ground, and struggled to lift himself off the ground. (I let you have a hit... Now it's my turn.) Mewtwo started throwing multiple shadow balls at each of Sabrina's remaining Pokémon, creating a massive dust cloud. They waited in anticipation for the dust to subside. Lydia and Calvin at the edge of their seats, Lydia silently cheering for Mewtwo.

The dust finally subsided, revealing that all 3 of Sabrina's Pokémon had fainted and were unable to battle. (Hmph. And so it ends.) Mewtwo used recover to heal his minor inflictions. Sabrina recalled her Pokémon. "Jynx! Alakazam! Hypno! Return!" They each returned to their ball through a white light. "It looks like I need to pay a visit to the Pokémon center. Thank you for the battle of a lifetime, Mewtwo." She extended her hand for him to shake. He took it. (I heard your conversation earlier. You know the boy known as Ash Ketchum.)

Sabrina's mouth hung open. 'That was his name!' Lydia started laughing. "Catch em'?! C'mon, you're just making that up!" Calvin remembered that name. " No, actually he's not, I heard that name a few times on tv. He competed in the indigo league a while back, as well as the Johto league."

"So you know him too... How?" Sabrina asked. (Almost the same way you did. Except I was a hate-filled monster who wanted to rid the world of humans. He showed me that there are humans who care about all Pokémon, weak and strong. He opened my eyes.)

"That's Ash. I wonder how many others' lives were changed thanks to him. Oh, right! Lydia, you've earned this." She pulled a marsh badge out of her pocket and walked over to Lydia. "I did? But I didn't really do anything, Mewtwo just did whatever he wanted without my command." Lydia didn't think it would be right to accept such a thing. "It is because of you that I have been given the battle of a lifetime. This is a token of my thanks. And my friendship." Sabrina said with a smile at the last part. Lydia smiled back"Aww, well how am I supposed to say no to that?" Lydia took the badge happily and pinned it to her shirt.

"Calvin if you want to battle, we will need to stop at the Pokémon center first. You two can come along if you like." Sabrina said making her way out of the gym.

(I will go explore the city until you get back.) Mewtwo teleported away while the three humans made their way to the Pokémon center. (She does seem trustable... She is acquainted with Ash Ketchum after all.)

**So that's the end of this chapter, was it actiony enough for you? Let me know in the reviews, I think I need to improve my writing of action scenes. Hopefully I will do an even better job next chapter. I'll see you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I totally own everything. Just kidding, please don't kill me, game freak! AHHH! Game freak, no please! I don't own anything at all! ACKKKHHHHK!**

**Ch. 6**

"Alright, Sabrina, all your Pokémon are up and ready to battle!" Nurse Joy handed Sabrina the pokeballs that contained her previously wounded Pokémon. She gave a quick "Thank you." before she turned back to her two young friends waiting on a bench.

"Alright, now we can battle, Calvin. Let's head back to the gym." Calvin stood up. "Alright! Don't expect me to hold back just because you're beautiful!" Lydia fake gagged. "Ugh. This again? Anyway, you guys can go ahead, I want to explore the city for a little while, if that's ok with you." She got up from her seat and made her way to the Pokémon center's automatic door. "Will you be okay by yourself?" Asked Sabrina; "Aw, don't worry about her, she can just ask her flying psychic buddy for directions." Calvin grabbed Sabrina's sleeve and pulled her out the door. "Go have fun, I'll be fine!" Lydia waved the two off and left the Pokémon center after them. She continued down the sidewalk, taking in the various smells of saffron city. Lydia saw the Silph co. building in the distance, remembering the contest they held where she had won one of the only few master balls in existence. She never expected to catch not only a legendary, but possibly the rarest, most powerful Pokémon in existence! She never even heard of him, apparently only a few people ever have. Where is he anyway? He's probably on top of some building.

Lydia decided she would find a place that sells Poké puffs, she remembers hearing that they are all the rage with Pokémon and their trainers these days. She thought it would be a nice idea to bring back Mewtwo a surprise; she would also need to buy some for her five beedrill, and another six for Calvin's Pokémon.

'I wonder what kind he would like...' She pondered as she took a walk down the sidewalk, window shopping as she passed by the many clothing stores that were lined up.

Lydia came around a street corner and spotted a Kalos themed bakery two shops down. "This might be what I was looking for!" She quickened her pace, avoiding the various people she came close to bumping into, with a few "'Scuse me!"'s and "Sorry!"'s, she made it and noticed on the sign it said, 'Now serving Poké Puffs!'

"Perfect!" Lydia pushed open the door and half walked-half ran up to the front counter. "How may I help you?" The young purple haired woman in the apron asked. Yes, I'll take some Poké Puffs... Hmm... If you would smear nine of them with honey in place of frosting I'm sure the beedrills would love them. I'll also take a mint flavored for Lucario, and a citrus for Mankey... And... Hmmm... What would he like?" Lydia had her hand to her chin, wondering what the hell it is a Mewtwo eats.

"Well, you can never go wrong with chocolate." The clerk suggested. "Yeah, how can I argue with that. Give me the best chocolate Poké Puff you've got. Also some chocolate chip cookies for us humans." She took out her wallet and waited for the woman to finish crunching the numbers on her cash register. "Alright, that'll be 2500 pokedollars." Lydia handed her the cash and was asked to have a seat on one of the waiting chairs while they baked the items she had just purchased.

It took a few minutes, but the lady came back with a bag full of delicious looking pastries. Lydia drooled. "These are for Pokémon? Are you sure?" The woman giggled a bit. "They're made to fit the tastes of Pokémon more than humans, but humans can eat them too if they really want to." Lydia closed the bag and nodded and smiled to the clerk. "Thank you very much, I'm sure they'll love it."

She turned around and left the bakery, the clerk waving to her as she left. 'Alright, maybe I should head back to the gym. Is there a shortcut?' Lydia turned her head towards the other side of the sidewalk and saw an alleyway that she could take that would get her to where she needed to go. She waited until there weren't any cars coming before she crossed the street. She then entered the alley after she made it safely across.

As she progressed further in, it got darker and darker. She noticed a man, about a head taller than her, with green eyes and long red hair that curls outward at the bottom, a goatee adorning his chin. He wore a black beanie and a green zipped-up hooded jacket, a bit odd for this weather. His pants were black and so was his turtleneck shirt from the little she could see of it. He also had on grey calf-high boots along with gloves of the same color.

The man stood in front of her. "Hello there." He said. "Would you happen to be a Pokémon trainer?" Lydia sighed assuming she was now safe and that he was just a challenger. "Would you like to battle? Please don't scare me like that, I thought you were going to hurt me." The man laughed and went over to her. "No, I don't want to battle. I want you to do something for me, however." He put his hand on her shoulder. His face turned serious and his grip increased, making Lydia wince and drop her bag of Poké Puffs.

"I want you to hand over all the Pokémon you own, or shit's about to get ugly." She then noticed a scyther walk out from behind a dumpster. "I suppose now you know who we are. Don't f*** with team rocket." Team rocket? How'd she get mixed up in this? "All I have is beedrill! Why don't you just go catch the ones in the forest, let go!" The man forcefully put his gloved hand over her mouth. "Oh, I will. Thanks for the suggestion. But I need more than that, I want yours as well, give me your belt!". He forcefully removed the belt containing her pokeballs from her waist. He wrapped his arm around Lydia's neck. Now standing behind her with his hand over her mouth, he held her belt up in front of them, inspecting it. He then noticed the rare master ball that Silph co. only makes once a year. "So you caught a beedrill with that? I don't think I believe you. Even an empty master ball should be enough to impress the boss. Now I don't like violence, and I especially don't want to hurt a cute kid like you. So I would appreciate if you would just leave quietly and don't try anything stupid." He released his grip, allowing her to turn around and kick him right in the nether regions. He doubled over in pain. She grabbed her belt and tried running only for scyther to block her escape. The team rocket grunt put his hand on his thigh and slowly pushed himself up, he looked up at her with a scowl. "That hurt, you little bitch!" He reached behind him and took out a small pocket knife. "Now there's still a chance where you can leave here unharmed..."

Lydia began to weep. 'He's going to kill me. I'm going to die. What will happen to Mewtwo?'

* * *

Mewtwo was looking around as all the people in Saffron were getting on with their lives. None of them could see him as he floated around the building's rooftops, he made sure not to go near any of the windows where he could be easily spotted. It would be a lot easier if he could transform like Calvin explained that Mew is said to be able to do. He could become a pidgey and nobody would think twice about seeing him. That would certainly be nice.

Mewtwo began to feel like something was wrong off in the distance. 'What could it be?' He wondered, turning in the direction the disturbance was coming from. Making sure he wouldn't be seen, he silently hovered as quickly as possible in that direction. He could hear the sound of a young girl crying and an angry man. Mewtwo peeked over the wall of a small building to see what was going on. He saw a young man holding a small weapon and a sobbing girl on her knees with her hands covering her face. The man was grabbing the girls arm and pulling on her, yelling. There was a scyther standing behind her, probably trying to block her escape. Mewtwo also noticed something that made him want to murder this man. That girl was his trainer. That girl was Lydia.

Without thinking, Mewtwo had teleported himself behind the man. (What do you plan on doing to this girl?) The man stopped his yelling. "Don't interfe-" He turned around and saw the big humanoid cat standing with a pissed off expression. He knows this big humanoid cat standing with a pissed off expression. "I know you..." The boss is looking for this Pokémon, his name is Mewtwo. The boss even has a photo of himself with the creature in his office. Giovanni needs to know this. He took out his communication device and tried to make a run for it, while radioing in. "Tell the boss that I fou-" Mewtwo crushed the device using his psychic powers. "You can't run from team rocket forever, Mewtwo." The man told him. "We will catch you one day. The boss owns y-" Mewtwo used psychic to knock the grunt and his scyther hard against a wall, effectively knocking them both unconscious. Mewtwo stepped over to Lydia who was still sobbing into her hands. (Lydia, it's ok now, he's gon-) She sprang up and tackled Mewtwo in a hug. Mewtwo was surprised but he loosely put his hands on her back, letting her cry into his chest.

"I really thought he was going to kill me, Mewtwo. I thought he was going to kill me and steal all my Pokémon and end up bringing you back to team rocket... I'm sorry, Mewtwo! Because of me they almost had you." She began to cry harder. Mewtwo tightened his grip on Lydia in an attempt to comfort her. She was still shaking with fear from the encounter. (They didn't take me, and you are unharmed. I will erase this grunts' memories and we can go back to meet the others. You are fine. I would never let them hurt you, I promise.) She let go and began to wipe her tears away and started to smile. "Thank you, Mewtwo. Next time I'll be ready for them." Mewtwo put his paw on her head. (I will erase their memories. Then we need to return to the others. It is getting late.) He dropped his paw to his side and hovered over to the unconscious man and Pokémon. He noticed the man's knife was stuck in the side of his thigh. He's definitely going to feel that when he wakes up. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to pull the knife out and crushed it with his mind, throwing the pieces in the dumpster. Mewtwo's eyes began to glow, then there was this flash. (It is done. Now we can meet the others. Mewtwo noticed a bag not far from Lydia. (Is this yours?) he asked picking it up using his mind. She grabbed it and remembered. "Oh, that's right! I got you and the other Pokémon a little snack! You have to try it!" She pulled out the chocolate Poké Puff and showed it to Mewtwo. (I will try it when we arrive back at the gym.) Lydia put the puff back in the bag. "Ok. Let's not tell Calvin about this, alright? He worries." Mewtwo nodded. (Return me to my pokeball until we have arrived. Only call on me when there is an emergency.) Lydia smiled and gave a nod. She took the master ball off of her belt. "Mewtwo, return." Mewtwo was sucked into the contraption, and Lydia looked at the ball. "Thank you so much, Mewtwo."

She thought she vaguely heard a voice reply (You're welcome.) She smiled and began to walk her way through the alley, making sure to step over the fainted scyther.

That's the last time she ever takes a shortcut through a dark alley.

**And another chapter down! Team rocket just made its debut! What will happen next? Stick around to find out! (Thanks, BloodyAngelWithBlackWings and ItachiXDarkness. Your reviews mean a lot.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Game Freak killed me the last time I made a joke, so no more jokes. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Review please. I see you all following and favoriting. I know where you live, now review.**

**Ch. 7**

Damien began to wake up late at night with a feeling like his entire body has been crushed. What happened? He knows that he wasn't drinking last night, in fact, he remembers going to bed, and that's it. Then why was he collapsed in an alleyway next to his scyther? Scyther looked pretty badly injured too.

"What the hell happened here?" He tried to get up, but a pain in his thigh caused him to cry out and drop to the ground. There was a deep knife wound through the side of Damien's thigh. "Ow! F***'n hell! I've been stabbed! And why does it feel like I've been kicked in the nads?!" Damien felt like he had a few broken ribs as well. "Should probably tell hq about this." He dug around for his communication device to let Team Rocket headquarters know that somebody just tried to kill him, but a few feet away, it was lying crushed to tiny pieces.

"Well... Dammit. How do I get to a hospital? I can't even... stand." Then he remembered; "Oh, right. Ng... Machoke. Scyther, OUCH return." His fainted Pokémon returned to its pokeball.

"Alright, Macoke. Nnnng. Go." He released the muscular grayish-blue skinned superpower Pokémon. "Ma-choke!" Machoke stood there flexing it's massive muscles. "Machoke! Down here..."

It looked down to Damien. "Ma?" He saw his trainer who looked like he was beaten half to death. "I need you to carry me to a hospital, right now. Be careful." Machoke, despite being about a foot shorter than Damien, lifted him off the ground like he was paper. "Ow, ow, ow! Be careful, you big idiot!" Machoke carried his trainer out of the alleyway and began to look for a hospital.

* * *

Mewtwo and Lydia had long since made it back to the gym, Calvin and Sabrina finishing their battle. "It may have taken all down to your last Pokémon to beat me, but you have earned this marsh badge, Calvin." Sabrina handed the badge to Calvin smiling. Calvin frowned. "So you give it as a token of friendship to Lydia, but no token of love to me?" He pouted. "Come on, Calvin. Quit creeping out girls." Lydia flicked the back of her brother's ear. He then responded pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out at her.

Sabrina laughs at their antics. "It's a token of friendship for you too, Calvin." A dark cloud seemed to appear above Calvin's head. "Friendzoned..." He kept his head down as he accepted the badge and walked away. "So where do you two plan on sleeping?" Sabrina asked, her facial expression returning to normal. "We were probably just going to sleep at the Pokémon center again, why?" Lydia answered. "I was hoping to invite the two of you back to my apartment for the night. I know it's dark, but I don't think we had dinner yet, I've gotten to be a decent cook..." Sabrina had a pleading look on her face as she anticipated the answer.

"Well, I feel bad! I got these Poké Puffs for our Pokémon, but if I knew we'd be hanging out with you all night, I would've gotten some for yours too. Of course we'll stay." Sabrina smiled happily as she mentally prepared herself for having guests over. "I'd be glad to have you two." Calvin let out the squeal of a love stricken little girl. "I can't believe it! She's letting me stay at her house!"

"We'd better head over there now, I'll need time to cook dinner." Sabrina began to make her way to the door and looked through the glass. "Oh, hell. It's raining. I'll call a cab."

* * *

Damien was lying in a hospital bed, he's been there for half an hour now. They said he just had a few broken ribs and his shoulder dislocated. They had Scyther sent over to the Pokémon center for him when he arrived. The boss surprisingly seemed to be very interested in the mysterious incident that had occurred. After Damien called hq, Giovanni himself called the hospital asking to speak with him, a lowly grunt. Damien explained how he woke up badly injured in the middle of an alleyway with no memory of how he got there. The 'no memory' thing was what peeked Giovanni's interest more than anything. And now, Giovanni himself is making arrangements to visit him in person at the hospital.

Damien doesn't understand what's so interesting, he just assumed somebody decided to kidnap him in his sleep and kick his ass. Team rocket has many enemies, and Giovanni normally doesn't pay any mind to what happens to the lowly grunts of Team Rocket. Well, it must be important. He should feel honored to be in the presence of the boss at such a low rank. He laid there, watching the local news on the tv they had on for him. It was nothing special, just a carjacking that happened earlier that day.

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse poked her head through the door. "Mr. Taylor, you have visitors." He nodded, giving her his permission to let them enter. She held the door open and a middle aged man with slicked back brown hair and a black suit followed by a younger woman with blonde hair that curled on the sides with a white and pink hat adorning the top of her head. He recognized them as the leader of Team Rocket, and one of his most trusted agents, the Black Tulip. Better known as simply Domino. The nurse then closed the door to give the three some privacy.

"Damien Taylor. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard many good things about you." Of course Giovanni was just trying to be polite, as he leaves the grunts under the responsibility of the higher-ups and tends to not read their reports unless it's important. Damien knew this of course, but took the compliment anyway.

"Thank you, boss. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Giovanni cleared his throat and began to get down to business. "So you claim that you have no memory of how you got in this condition, is this correct?" Damien nodded. "Yes, sir. I woke up with broken bones, a knife wound and shattered pokégear. I also couldn't figure out how I got dressed. Last thing I remember I went to sleep last night, but woke up in full gear. My knife was missing though."

Giovanni hummed in thought. "Could it be that you merely suffered memory loss from the incident?"

Damien shook his head. "No, sir. I mean, it is a possibility, but the doc says I suffered minimal damage to my head. Definitely not enough to cause amnesia." The Team Rocket boss brought his hand to his chin. "Hmm... This is a very interesting case indeed... I believe I have a theory. And if I am correct, you shall be greatly rewarded, my boy. Both in cash and status." Damien's eyes were wide and mouth wide open.

* * *

"Well, here ya are. Pay up." The hairy cab driver demanded as he parked outside of the apartment complex. Sabrina handed the man the money she owed and stepped outside along with the two twins. The three hurried inside to get out of the rain. "Alright guys. We're here. My apartment is on the fourth floor."

They take the elevator up, while they were in there; Sabrina noticed something. Lydia looks shaken up about something. Sabrina can tell by her body language and her emotional vibe that she's been through a recent trauma. "Lydia, what happened when you were separated from us? You were attacked weren't you?" She could tell by the light hand mark around her wrist that it has recently been violently squeezed.

Lydia's eyes widened and Calvin looked at his sister with a worried look. 'How did she know?!'

"Is this true? What happened, sis?!" Calvin practically shouted in worry. She thought it would be best to deny it. She shook her head. "No, I'm just hungry is all." Sabrina didn't pester any further even though she knew Lydia was lying. Calvin went back to normal, feeling there was truly nothing to worry about. Perhaps she lied to keep her brother worrying.

They arrive at the apartment and Sabrina unlocks the door, holding it open for them to come inside. It wasn't terribly big, but it looked cozy. "Take your shoes off and make yourselves at home. I'll cook some dinner. My parents usually visit randomly, so don't be surprised if they come through the door." The twins thank her, putting their shoes and bags by the door, and go sit on the couch while Sabrina heads to the kitchen. Lydia pokes Calvin's shoulder. "Hey, let out your Pokémon. I've got treats for them." He nodded and let out his Lucario, Mankey, and 4 beedrill. "Here's a mint for Lucario, citrus for Mankey, and honey for Beedrill." Calvin took each and handed them to his Pokémon, each of which had grateful smiles on their faces as they ate. "I think they like it! Thanks, sis!" Mankey showed his appreciation by stealing Calvin's black fedora and placing it on his head. Lydia giggled. "You little thief, I'll let you off this time." Calvin growled.

"Well my Pokémon need to eat, too." Lydia let out her beedrill for the first time since she caught them. "I need to feed you five first, ok? Here take a Poké Puff!" They gladly accepted the treat, buzzing happily as they ate. After they finished Lydia recalled her beedril,l as they took up a lot of space in Sabrina's little apartment. She advised Calvin to recall his as well, which he did.

Lydia took the purple pokeball off of her belt containing her favorite Pokémon. "Mewtwo, time to eat!" She called as she let him out into the physical world. (It is nice to be out of there.) Mewtwo stretched himself out. "Here, Mewtwo. I want you to try something." Lydia extended her hand, which had a strange brown object in it. (It's brown… is there something wrong with it?) He leaned his head in to inspect the strange object. "No, silly, It's a Poké Puff. It's made with nutrients for Pokémon, but it has various flavors. This one is chocolate!" He continued to inspect the item in her hand. (Chock...lit?)

"Just take it!" She placed it in his paw. He looked at her questioningly as if saying 'what do I do with it?'

Lydia giggled. "You're supposed to eat it, Mewtwo." The psychic lifted the Poké Puff up to his mouth and started to nibble on it.

He then began taking bigger bites until the entire thing was gone. He let out a strange high-pitched sound, a sound that didn't suit his appearance. "Myu!" He smirked a little bit. That was the first time they've heard him truly open his mouth. "What was that? That voice totally does not suit you, Mewtwo!" Lydia and Calvin tried not to laugh at him, but a few snorts escaped from their grasp. (I am technically a Mew, no matter how deformed and mutated gene splicing has made me. I rarely use my voice as I find telepathy much easier and more helpful to use. But that chocolate was the greatest gift I have ever received. And from a human...)

Lydia smiled. "So you only use your voice when you're happy. I'm glad you liked it. Keep traveling with us, and I'll buy you all the chocolate I can afford!" A lightbulb appeared above Calvin's head. "That reminds me! I have a chocolate bar in my bag that we bought before we won that contest." He goes to his bag and unzips the front pocket, pulling out a barely touched chocolate bar. "You can have it, Mewtwo. You can eat human food, right?" He nodded. (Thank you. I see now that I was wrong about pokemon trainers.) He took the chocolate from Calvin and began eating it happily. Arseus, it's been so long since he'd happily done anything. Almost everything he did was for his survival. Lydia was curious to what he meant by being wrong about Pokémon trainers. "What do you mean?" She asked.

(I used to believe Pokémon were slaves to their trainers. But my only experience with a trainer was with the team rocket boss. I was convinced Ash was a rarity, but I am beginning to see him in you two.) Then Lydia giggled. "Well of course you're going to have bad experiences with the boss of a criminal organization! Team rocket especially, they're horrible to Pokémon." Mewtwo was about to speak when Sabrina emerged from the kitchen. "Casserole's ready." She lead them to the kitchen table where they each sat in front of the meals that were prepared for them.

"Thanks for the meal." Calvin and Lydia thanked her before digging in. Mewtwo lifted the food off his plate using his psychic powers to feed himself. Not as amazing as chocolate, but it was good. (It's definitely better than the processed food that humans leave in the garbage.) Sabrina laughed. "Well I'd hope so. Good to know my cooking tastes better than garbage. So, how is it everyone?" Calvin and Lydia both answer; "Delicious!" At the same time with food in their mouths. Sabrina smiled. "I'm glad."

They finished up dinner, and decided to get ready for bed. They were all showered and dressed for sleeping, Calvin got the pull out couch through a game of rock paper scissors. Sabrina offered to sleep on the floor, and let Lydia use her bed, but they wouldn't have any of that. Calvin was out like a light. Mewtwo and Lydia laid on the floor on top of a bunch of blankets and pillows, still not quite able to sleep. "Hey, Mewtwo?" She nudged him. (Hmm?) He grunted, laying on his side to look at her. "Thank you. I think I would have died if it weren't for you." He patted her head. (Lydia... You've shown me kindness in the short time I've known you. Only one other person has shown me true kindness in my life. I will not allow Team Rocket to hurt you. They always try to hurt my friends...) Mewtwo remembered how Giovanni threatened to use his fellow clones in Team Rocket's experiments.

"Who were your other friends? That Ash kid?" She asked.

(There is him. But the friends I was referring to were clones of various Pokémon. We had to be separated because of Team Rocket.) Lydia gave Mewtwo's arm a small squeeze of affection. "I'll work extra hard to make sure they don't take you." He really hoped he didn't lose this friend. He feels like he once lost a friend like Lydia long ago, but he doesn't remember. Why does he keep feeling that way? He decides to shrug it off. "Hey, you are a clone of Mew, aren't you?" Mewtwo nodded. "But you don't look like any mew I've ever seen." He looked at her funny. (Oh? And how many mews have you seen?)

Lydia started to realize how dumb she sounded. "No, that's not what I mean! In the ancient paintings and carvings, it's a small catlike Pokémon. Much smaller than you are. Why don't you look like that if you're a clone of him?" Mewtwo began to explain. (Because my genes were horrifically spliced beyond recognition. Human DNA was used in my creation. That is where I get my height difference. Giovanni wanted an enhanced clone of Mew, not just a copy. They added a more powerful secondary brain stem, and gave me better natural armor than Mew. That is the reasoning behind my bone-like chest, and the tube that connects my head to my back.)

Lydia looked at him in awe. "You're part human? And I always wondered what that thing on the back of your neck was!" She began to touch it causing him to swat her hand away. (Please refrain from touching my brain stem.) Lydia laughed and he smiled slightly, before returning to normal. (And, yes I suppose you could say I am part human. Though the genes have been twisted so much that I do not know what I am.) An identity crisis? Is that why he seems so depressed all the time? "You're your own Pokémon. You're unique. I never thought I'd meet a Pokémon I could talk to. Now, lets get to sleep, ok?" Mewtwo nodded, hovering into the air and curling in a ball. "What are you doing up there?" Lydia asked. (Going to sleep.) He responded.

"While floating? I was hoping you'd lay down here with me..." Lydia said, her voice laced with disappointment. Mewtwo sighed. (Fine, I will do it your way, child." He lowered himself down to the floor where he was previously. He enjoyed sleeping the way most Mews sleep, but this was ok too.

Everybody was now asleep, getting ready for the adventures the next day would bring them. Only Mewtwo will not be sleeping as peacefully as the others.

**So a new character introduced, what role will Damien play? I don't know, but I'll think of something! Now stay tuned for chapter 8!**

**Review please. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Hello, peasants. Your overlord is back. All hail overlord James, you filthy vermin. Just kidding, I love you guys. (Special thank you to FuryOfTheSpirit99. I'm really glad you like it, and there shall be more to come!) Now let chapter eight of MNT commence!**

**Ch. 8**

That damn dream again...

The pitch black nothingness, which adds to the mystery that surrounds this dream. Once again he hears the voice of that girl, not knowing who it is. All he knows is he feels he's lost a great friend. 'They're tears, you're crying.' What does that even mean? 'It feels... Like it's time... To say goodbye.' She says the same things every time. Why can't he remember this familiar voice? He remembers feeling a massive amount of grief and pain, nothing after that. He then began to hear another voice call out to him. A voice that he's never heard in this particular dream before. 'Mewtwo, wake up! It's ok!'

* * *

Mewtwo opened his eyes to see Lydia shaking him, along with Calvin and Sabrina staring down at him with concern in their eyes. "Mewtwo? Thank god you're ok..." Lydia let him go so that he could sit up a little. When Mewtwo looked around the apartment, he noticed it was trashed. There were bits of paper and various trinkets lying around everywhere. (Was that... My doing?) Mewtwo asked, not understanding what was going on. "You were having a nightmare, your psychic powers went rampant in your sleep, it's happened to me before, but it was never this bad." Sabrina informed him as she stepped over to help him stand up. "Yeah, it was kind of scary. Not to make you feel bad, but you hit my head." Calvin added. (I apologize. This hasn't happened before. I'm sorry for ruining your home, Sabrina.) Sabrina shook her head. "Don't worry, Mewtwo. I've made bigger messes. But only while I was awake." She added a small laugh. They lowered him down on the couch that was previously pulled out for Calvin last night.

"Hey, Mewtwo?" Lydia called for him. (Yes?) She hesitated slightly before asking. "Was it... That dream again?" He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. (The very same. And I fear it's getting worse.) Calvin looked confused. He's never heard about this. "So what is this dream about?" He asked. (It is difficult to explain. I had described it to Lydia the day before. But even I do not understand it. Please, there is no need to worry, let's get ready for our day.)

* * *

After they helped Sabrina clean her apartment, even though she insisted it was fine, they had breakfast and said goodbye to her. They promised to stay in touch however as the three had become pretty good friends. They had been walking to their home outside of the city, which would take about an hour or so to get to. Mewtwo took off to higher ground in order to not be seen by people, leaving the two twins walking through route 5 by themselves. "So, how about we catch some Pokémon to make this trip more enjoyable? I stopped and got us some pokeballs." Calvin suggested, opening his bag to show his sister his newly acquired balls (A/N: heheheheh). "We'll need to drop off a couple beedrill. League rules say only six at a time, remember?" Lydia reminded him of the stupid rule where you can't even so much as carry over 6 Pokémon contained in pokeballs.

"Nobody has to know. Besides, we can just leave our beedrill with mom and dad when we get home. Wouldn't it be nice if we got a pokedex from a licensed professor? That would make things so much easier." Calvin handed Lydia a few pokeballs while he kept a few for himself. "But if we get caught, it's your fault." Calvin waved her off. "We won't get caught, who's gonna care? Just get Mewtwo to erase their memories like he's so fond of talking about." Lydia never thought of that. That's actually a good idea.

However, their conversation was cut short when a blue frog Pokémon with a green bulb on its back hopped into their path. "No way! A bulbasaur!" Calvin sent out his Lucario from its luxury ball. Lucario stared down his opponent. The wild bulbasaur froze in its tracks. "Lucario! Use power-up punch!" Lucario's fist glowed a fiery orange as he charged the bulbasaur, letting out a vicious battle cry. "This should end it real quick!" But just then, bulbasaur grabbed Lucario's fist with its vine whip and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Calvin was shocked but called out his next command. "Lucario, get out of there! Use metal claw on the vines!" Lucario's eyes snapped open and his claws glowed a whitish silver. He slashed at the vines, hurting the bulbasaur and forcing it to let him go. "Alright, Lucario! Finish it off with aura sphere!" Lucario created a blue sphere in his hands and tossed it right at the dazed bulbasaur, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, they saw the bulbasaur was lying on its bulb, struggling to get up.

Calvin smiled and hugged his Lucario. "We did it, buddy! We can catch it!" Lucario gave his approval with a smile and a grunt of pride. Calvin took out a pokeball, pressing the button to enlarge it and threw it at the weakened bulbasaur. The ball wiggled four times before the button turned red and it was now a part of his team. "Calvin, that was so cool! I want to have a battle like that!" Lydia hasn't really had a real battle, not without Mewtwo doing all the work for her at least. "Can we look at your new catch?" Lydia asked pointing to the pokeball. "Alright, bulbasaur. Come on out!" He released the Pokémon, the white light leaving the ball and forming into the definite shape of a bulbasaur. Wait... That's not at all what a bulbasaur is supposed to look like. What came out of the pokeball was not a bulbasaur, it was instead a purple pile of goo with eyes and a mouth. "Ditto." The creature said in a high pitched voice. "It wasn't a bulbasaur at all, Calvin!"

Lydia was slightly disappointed, but she didn't show it. "I thought it was strange finding a bulbasaur around here. Welcome to the team, ditto!" He picked his new Pokémon up and hugged it. It began chirping its name happily, while Mewtwo watched the scene from a nearby tree. (I don't understand... He just had his Lucario hurt it, yet it is happy to have been caught. Is it in the very nature of Pokémon to battle competitively alongside humans?) Mewtwo still had mixed feelings about humans. He enjoyed the company of Calvin and Lydia, but he still wondered about the morality of capturing Pokémon and battling. But that ditto doesn't seem very upset about any of this. Calvin allowed ditto to ride around on his shoulder as they walked down the road to their home.

* * *

Damien had been tasked with finding the alleyway he had woken up in the night before. Domino was with him to search for certain evidence that the boss was looking for. Damien was never really informed about who they were suspecting. "Hey, this bakery looks familiar." He remembered seeing _"The Taste of Kalos"_ while Machoke was carrying him out of the alley. He pointed across the street at a creepy alleyway right next to a video rental store. "There. I'm sure that's it." Domino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you were sure about the last three." She followed him across the street. "No, this time I'm actually sure. I remember that bakery pretty clearly." Damien didn't like Domino's tone, but since he was seriously outranked, he's been having to put up with her 'I-dont-have-time-for-you-lowly-peasants' attitude all morning. "Whatever." She sighed once again in annoyance.

They went halfway in the alleyway, where they saw his smashed communicator on the ground. "See? That's where they smashed my gear. This is definitely the place." Damien picked up the smashed equipment and showed it to her. If she had been anybody else, he would be rubbing the pieces in her face right now. "I would say this is the place then. But I need to find evidence that it was him..." Domino was looking around the area for something she could use to find out who exactly hurt this grunt. Then her deep purple eyes focused on an electronic object up above. "A security camera! Perfect! Wait here, I'll be back!" She left the alleyway leaving Damien behind. "But... What if he comes back..." He sighed and sat down against the wall.

Domino entered the video store to the right of the alleyway where the security camera was located. A tall, skinny black haired man approached her. "Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked her. "Yes, I believe you can. I'm with the SCPD, and it seems there has been a robbery in the alleyway next to your store just last night. I'd like to be able to have access your security camera just outside, if that's a possibility." She took out a Saffron City Police Department badge that Giovanni gave to her in case she ran into a situation like this. "Oh. Right this way, ma'am. You can just take last nights' tape with you to the station if you want." He opened the back door and there were about 4 TVs. One for just outside the store, two for inside, and another for the alley next door.

"Just let me know if you need anything." The man left to go back to his job. "Idiot. He actually believes I'm a detective." Domino took last nights tape and began to play it. Most of it was just Damien leaning against a wall for about 20 minutes. She fast forwarded through the boring part until she saw this girl walk up the alleyway and Damien walk in front of her, blocking her path. She couldn't see the girls' face at all, but they started conversing. Damien gripped her shoulder and she started pulling away. His scyther walked out from behind a dumpster. There was no audio recording, so she couldn't tell what they were saying, but she was pretty sure he was out to steal her Pokémon. Damien stood behind the girl with his hand over her mouth. He held up a belt filled with pokeballs, and seemed very interested in one of them. He let her go for a second, when she turned around and kicked him right in his pokeballs. Domino laughed. "Maybe that's how he lost his memory." She joked. It continued to show Damien grabbing the girl by her wrist, and her starting to cry, she was facing the other direction so her face still couldn't be seen. And then after 20 seconds, a creature floated into view of the camera. "We found you, Mewtwo." Domino smirked. She watched the rest of the video where Damien and his scyther got knocked out and had their memory erased. What happened next surprised her, after Mewtwo was finished hugging and talking to this girl, she returned him to a pokeball. He was actually captured by a little girl.

Domino took her communicator and called the boss. "Do you have good news for me?" The voice on the other side asked. "Yes, boss. We found him."

**Oh no. Suspense! What will happen to Mewtwo and his friends? Who knows? Not me! Find out soon hopefully. I didn't even know where this would go, all I knew was it would involve Mewtwo being caught by a trainer. Lets hope it gets good! Tell me what you think so far, let me know in a review! I love all of you who are reading this, especially you reviewers. See you guys next time. (sorry it was short this time)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept this story. If the owners want to make this into an anime, that'd be cool, but I doubt it.**

**I'm sorry this took longer than usual. I'll admit, it was nothing other than laziness. I won't think up any excuses like some authors do. I was very sad these few weeks, though due to the death of Robin Williams. :( **

**He was my favorite actor of my childhood other than certain voice actors, but I'll miss him and this chapter shall be dedicated to him. (jozs001, thanks for your review, and I couldn't agree more with that statement, that's why I chose to write this.:)) **

**Ch. 9**

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" The two siblings peeked through the door to their home. It looks like their mother's out for the night. Their father's probably out doing some field research, being a Pokémon researcher and all. They entered, motioning to Mewtwo that the coast is clear.

They took their shoes off and placed them in a cubby next to the door. Mewtwo took a look around the abode. It was an average human place of dwelling. There was a kitchen, a living room, an upstairs, bedrooms, and a couple bathrooms. It was certainly bigger than Sabrina's apartment, but it wasn't exactly what one would call a mansion; just a small, isolated house away from any other humans. (It's nice.) Mewtwo commented, clearly liking the sound of the isolated part.

"Make yourself at home, Mewtwo! Our parents aren't home at the moment, but don't worry, they aren't members of team rocket." Lydia stated. "That we know of." Calvin jokingly pointed out, earning a glare from Lydia. "Heheh, sorry." He held up his hands in apology, which ditto mimicked with its gooey stumps. (So your mother and father... They will not report my existence to any living human?) Mewtwo lounged himself on the couch, trying to get in a comfortable position, his tail making the task a difficult one. "Not if we tell them you are an enemy of team rocket and give them the whole story. Our mom had her eevee stolen by them many years ago when she was our age, she despises team rocket. And our father once mentioned something about feeding the leader to a pack of starving houndoom." Calvin assured him. Ditto, still perched on Calvin's shoulder, transformed into a houndoom knocking Calvin over and making Lydia crack up and Mewtwo give a slight smirk.

The smirk faded and turned into an expression of realization as the word "transform" played in his head. (Transform... Calvin, do you remember what we discussed at the Pokémon center? Mew is able to transform, and I should also be able."

Calvin dug his way out from under "houndoom" and put on his fallen fedora. "Yeah I remember that discussion. But what do we do about it?" Mewtwo pointed to ditto. (Your ditto may be of some help.) The little goo-like Pokémon pointed to itself. "Ditto?" It said its name in a questioning sort of way. (Yes, you. It doesn't have to be right this minute but I would like for it to be soon.) Ditto smiled happily. "Ditto!" Lydia picked up her brother's ditto. "Awww it wants to be Mewtwo's friend." She started poking at ditto, while it did the ditto equivalent of giggling.

Outside they heard what sounded like a pidgeot cry and wings flapping. "It's dad and his pidgeot!"

Lydia left out the front door to greet him. He seemed to have just landed as she came out the door. Their father was a semi-tall man, with brown hair just like them, except his was very short. Not enough to be a buzz cut but still short. Unlike the two, his eyes were green rather than brown. He had on rectangular glasses due to his poor vision, and the clothing someone would wear while hiking. "Dad!" He hopped off of his pidgeot and recalled him. "Lydia? I didn't think you'd be back so soon! I heard you won the Silph co. Annual Master Contest! I was so proud when I heard! What did you catch with the master ball? Anything yet?" She showed him her master ball and grinned. "Yes I did! He's right inside; I want you to meet him."

Lydia's dad pulled two small presents he wrapped up in newspaper out of his satchel. "I got you and Calvin a couple of gifts while I was in pallet town. But we'll take a look at them after I've seen your Pokémon. I'm really interested to see what you caught." Lydia opened the front door and allowed her father to enter. He walked not even all the way through the before he froze. Mewtwo stood up from the couch and looked at him. "W-what are you doing near my children?" He sounded as if Mewtwo was some type of monster. Mewtwo could sense his his emotions ranging from fear, anger, and grief. "Dad? Don't be so mean, he's not as scary as he looks-" Lydia tried to get her father to understand, but he was scared of Mewtwo. A Pokémon researcher, one who has dealt with the likes of gyarados is scared of Mewtwo. "So you're back. Are you here to kill me too? What of my children?" Mewtwo remained stoic but he was slightly shocked by the way this man was talking to him. (I do not believe we have met. What do you mean 'kill you too'?) Calvin and Lydia were looking back and forth between their father and Mewtwo. "Calvin, Lydia, go wait outside." The father calmly commanded. "But dad-" Lydia was cut off. "Outside!" He yelled to get his point across. She looked over to Mewtwo who nodded. She and Calvin left the house to wait on the front porch. Once the door clicked shut, the father of the two began to speak. "I see you don't even remember the people you've killed. Well, I guess I'd better remind you. Does New Island ring any bells?" Mewtwo's pupils went small. (You... You were a scientist there weren't you?) Memories of the horrible atrocities Mewtwo had committed flooded his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach. "I was the only survivor, I had to leave the island to tend to my pregnant wife. I was headed for the boats when your psychic blast knocked me into the water. If I had left a little bit later, my children would've grown up without a father. I remember seeing you standing on the rubble with my dead colleagues crushed, burnt, and in pieces surrounding you. You were talking to that man. The man I believed to be a rich gym leader who wanted a powerful, one of a kind Pokémon. It was thirteen years ago but it feels just like yesterday. I have never told either of my children about my time as a scientist and I don't plan to. But what I want to know is, why? Why did you murder all of the men and women who created you? Many of those people had families, in fact the reason Dr. Fuji took on the project in the first place was to gain the resources to make a clone of his dead daughter." Mewtwo felt lower than even he felt was possible. He held his hands to his head trying to block out the depressing thoughts, his teeth clenched in emotional pain. (I-I didn't know... I was still new to this life, I heard somebody say they would run tests on me... But that is no excuse, I understand! I am truly sorry! Nothing will ever take back these atrocities I've committed, but I would do anything to at least make peace with it!) The man's expressions softened. "You are the Pokémon my daughter caught, right?" Mewtwo nodded. "You aren't with team rocket anymore, are you?" He asked. (Never again.) Was Mewtwo's response. The man gave a dry laugh. "I don't forgive you, not for all you've done, but if you want to make things right, protect my daughter. Calvin too, but Lydia seems to run into the most trouble of the two." Mewtwo thought back to when she was cornered by that team rocket grunt. Isn't that the truth. (I will do as you ask of me. I will protect her with my life. I do not go back on my word.) Mewtwo promised. "This has been weird. I never expected this part of my life to come back to me. I'm Shane. Shane Forrester, current Pokémon researcher, former Pokémon genetics expert. Don't tell my children what I told you, I'm about to let them in the house, just act normal." Mewtwo lounged back on the couch as mr. Forrester opened the door. "Well, you two, it seems there's been a misunderstanding! This isn't the same Pokémon I'm thinking of that, uh... killed some other researchers in the field!" He made something up to keep his children from finding out the truth. "Jeez you scared us, dad." Calvin said with his ditto on his shoulder. "Yeah, I thought you would've loved to see something as rare as Mewtwo." Shane smiled and patted Lydia on the back. "I'm very proud of you. And Calvin too, I see you've caught a ditto." Calvin smiled at the ditto on his shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was in pallet town helping Professor Oak and he told me to give you both one of these." He pulled the two presents from earlier out of his satchel and handed it to his kids. They looked at the presents and back at their father.

"Go on. Open it." The twins smiled at each other, nodded and ripped the newspaper to tiny pieces revealing a small handheld device that the two of them instantly recognized. Their eyes lit up and they both excitedly exclaimed; "A pokedex!" Calvin especially always wanted one of these, it can scan Pokémon you encounter in the blink of an eye and give you information on them. It also automatically checks off the different Pokémon you have captured so you know what you already have, and teleports them to the person who was licensed to give the pokedex to you, but only if you have more than six.

"Thanks dad! Tell professor oak we appreciate it, ok?" Calvin thanked his dad as he registered himself in the pokedex. All of a sudden one of his beedrill's pokeballs turned white and vanished in thin air. "That's so cool! Hey Mewtwo, let's see what they say about you." Calvin held the pokedex facing Mewtwo and pressed one of the buttons. The screen went fuzzy and in its mechanical voice it said; "Pokémon unknown. No available data." Well he can't say he wasn't expecting that. (That has happened many times before in the Viridian gym. After nine years one would think the secret would be out.) Memories of Mewtwo's past as a gym leader's pet were running through his head. He had hurt a lot of Pokémon in his time there. Not many had won an earth badge at that gym, especially when Giovanni sent him into battle.

"So when is lunch, dad?" Lydia wondered. She was getting hungry since they had no breakfast at all this morning. "Oh, I was going to wait until your mother got home, but if you're hungry now I can make something." Shane decided he would just make his children each a simple sandwich. He got the bread out and pulled out their favorite ingredients he knew by heart. Lydia noticed he didn't get anything for Mewtwo so she spoke up for him. "Get some chocolate spread for Mewtwo, please." Mewtwo smiled happily, his first full smile he can remember.

**Guys i'm thinking about making there be more than eight gym leaders in each region. Because if nobody could beat Sabrina in the anime when she was all crazy, how were there so many contestants at the indigo league? And there's the fact that Gary got ten badges. I think it's only a requirement to get eight out of how many there are in the region. So I'll add a few new gym leaders, but still use some originals. Anyway, I hope you liked! I'll be back again soon! Rate and review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: you all know that I don't own Pokémon, right?**

**Sorry for the long wait. AGAIN. I had writers block. AGAIN. On the plus side, I did complete my pokedex in Pokémon red and I'm very proud of myself! :D**

**This chapter will introduce new characters, so I will get you acquainted with them right now, so I don't have to do it later:**

**Tanya: A quiet girl, the youngest of the group at 16, she became the youngest team rocket A agent ever at age 13. She's only 4'11" with jet black hair that comes down to her back and jet black eyes to match. She wears the typical female A agent uniform. at first, she looks too cute to take seriously, but she is an expert with dark type Pokémon, which is why she was chosen for this mission. Her Pokémon team consists of Umbreon, Mightyena, Honchkrow, Zoroark, Liepard, and Absol.**

**Gale- The best tracker in all of team rocket. He's a silver haired, purple-eyed young man. 23 years old aura user and around 5'9". He wears the typical team rocket A rank uniform except with no sleeves and fingerless gloves. His Pokémon team consists of: Lucario, Swellow, Venonat, Azumarill, Greninja, and Zubat.**

**Ivan- Team Rocket's leading weapons designer and inventor. The inventor of the last device they used to capture Mewtwo, an event Giovanni doesn't remember, but has been told about by Ivan who wasn't present during Mewtwo's memory wipe. He's 42 years old with short brown hair, a small mustache, and thick glasses. He's 5'5" and wears a lab coat over his team rocket uniform. His only known Pokémon is Porygon Z.**

**Ch. 10**

"I suppose you all know why you're here so I need not explain myself, correct?" The Rocket boss, Giovanni was sitting behind his desk, clad in a black suit. In his presence were a group of high ranking Team Rocket agents and one familiar beanie-clad, red headed former grunt. "Yes, sir!" They gave their boss a salute as he got up from his seat and went over to the wall behind him and took down a framed picture of himself standing next to a suited-up Mewtwo. "This is what I need you to find. Something very precious has been stolen from me. From now until you bring it back to me, you shall be known as the 'Mewtwo Retrieval Unit'. I've chosen each of you for your special abilities and knowledge on the subject. Domino, who has been the lead agent in helping me find my precious item will be your leader on this mission and I expect each of you to treat her word as my own. Is that clear." The last part was more a statement than a question. "Yes, sir!" They all saluted once more and Giovanni nodded. "Good. Failure is not an option. Now get searching, start in saffron city, it is where our friend was last seen." They gave one last salute as they left his office. 'Didn't he say he need not explain himself?' Damien thought but soon shrugged it off, as Domino began speaking. "Alright, so here's the plan so far..."

Damien and one of the other agents, Tanya were tasked with... aimlessly searching for the girl in the video. "This was the plan? You've gotta admit, little girl; it seems like Domino has no clue what she's doing, am I right?" He attempted to make conversation with his current partner but she did not seem amused. "...Don't call me little girl." She said in a soft voice. He shook his head. 'Oh well, guess I'm not making any friends.' Domino on a black motorcycle pulled up to the sidewalk the two agents were walking down. "You two, Gale found something. Come to the edge of town up north." With that she sped off northwards where they were. "Come on, I know where it is, let's go." Damien grabbed Tanya's glove and pulled her along with him. "...Please don't touch." Tanya muttered but he didn't hear her so she gave up.

It took them a little while to get there, but they made it eventually, where they saw the exit arch leading into a forested path. They saw Gale, his Lucario, Ivan, and Domino looking into the forest. "Hey! Guys! What'd ya find!" Damien yelled running over to them. They made it over to the group. Both him and Tanya found themselves panting heavily and out of breath.

"Good to finally see you two. My friend here and I both sense incredible aura coming from that direction." Gale pointed into the forest. "The other day, I designed these little devices." Ivan pulled out small chip looking things that had a red blinking light. "What are they?" Damien asked taking one. "They block signals from your brain making it impossible for psychic Pokémon to sense you. I've tested it on many different psychic Pokémon. Trust me, it works." Ivan explained. "Oh, but how do we use it?" Damien asked again. "Just place it on the nape of your neck like so." Ivan demonstrated on himself. "And press the little red light. Ahh!" The device formed a little to the back of his neck, the previously red light flashed green and seemed to hurt quite a bit. "Don't worry, the pain doesn't last very long."

The rest of the group hesitated to put it on, except domino who put it on immediately. They each gave a grunt of pain as the device pierced the back of their neck. "The aura is this way, let's go." Gale began to walk into the woods. The others followed close behind, other than Ivan, who's not really a fighter. 'We can finally put this stupid mission to a close.' Domino thought to herself as they walked.

**Oh my gosh this is so late it's not even funny. I also feel this is so short it's not even funny. Kinda like Tanya. And me. Yes I'm a short guy. But never mind that, I'm sorry to all who have been waiting. And I'm sorry to all that haven't been waiting too. It would be really nice to get a review though, I'm happy you're following and favoriting, but I need some reviews, peoples. **


End file.
